blood, tears, and daffodils
by kookiemochi
Summary: Kau menumbuhkan bunga di paru-paruku. Dan walaupun mereka indah, aku tak bisa bernapas. [dedicated to Ena-sama]


**blood, tears, and daffodils**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

oneshot. based on headcanon. OOC. AR. modified canon. next generation.

james sirius potter & victoria esmeralda nott.

dedicated to Ena-sama.

* * *

Semua bermula di Nott Palace.

Istana yang menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama James dan Victoria Nott.

Menemani ayahnya yang datang untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan penting dengan Theodore Nott, James sempat tersasar ke beranda belakang yang mengarah pada taman daffodil beraneka warna.

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan singkat nan dingin itu cukup membuat kepala cokelat James tertoleh. Ternyata bersumber dari seorang gadis kecil bergaun hijau panjang dan mengenakan tiara kecil keperakan. Ia memunggungi James, dan sedang serius memandang taman bunga di depan.

"Kuulangi pertanyaanku, Tuan. Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sekarang giliran gadis itu yang menoleh. Kini James bisa melihat jelas keseluruhan wajah cantik aristokratiknya, rambut pirang bergelombang yang terurai anggun di punggungnya, dan iris hijau zamrud yang memandangnya tepat di mata.

"Aku James, James Potter. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar ruang tamu, tapi nampaknya aku berkeliling terlalu jauh sampai tersasar," James memamerkan cengiran andalannya, tapi ia malah menerima decakan halus dan senyum meremehkan dari gadis itu.

"Putra Harry Potter juga bisa tersesat?" sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan tawa mengejek, "mari, kutunjukkan jalan untuk kembali."

Sambil mengikuti diiringi menyumpahserapahi dari belakang, James akhirnya tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya, "siapa namamu, tuan putri?"

Melangkah anggun melewati lorong gelap penuh debu, gadis misterius itu menjawab, "tak perlu memanggilku tuan putri, Potter. Cukup Victoria."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku James," putra baptis pasangan Ron dan Hermione Weasley itu tersenyum kecil menyadari balasan Victoria sudah tak diwarnai nada dingin.

"Oke, James."

Hanya dua kata, tapi mampu membuat perasaan James menghangat. Diam-diam, ia ingin waktu berhenti sementara.

Ia tak rela berpisah dari Victoria secepat ini.

.

.

* * *

James sama sekali tak menyangka, takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka.

Kali ini, mereka bertubrukan di Diagon Alley, tepatnya di Flourish and Blotts. Di rak buku Transfigurasi, jika dispesifikasi lagi.

"Tori!"

"James."

Ekspresi mereka berkebalikan, tapi James tahu terdapat sorot antusias di mata hijau bening Victoria.

Melirik banyaknya buku yang memenuhi kantong belanja Victoria, James mengasumsikan kegiatan—

"Tinggal buku _Panduan Pemula untuk Transfigurasi_ , dan aku bisa segera pulang," Victoria bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba meraih buku yang berada di deret teratas. James mendengus.

"Kalau tak bisa tinggal bilang, Victoria," James menyeringai menyebalkan sembari mengambil buku bersampul merah tersebut tanpa kesusahan, "dasar pendek."

"Tak perlu menjadi brengsek setelah berbuat baik, James," Victoria menunjukkan mimik sebal, "tapi terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Sama-sama, tuan putri," James melambai dan berlari kencang, menghindari buku mantra tebal yang dilempar Victoria ke arahnya, "sampai bertemu di Hogwarts!"

Ia sangat tahu Victoria benci dipanggil tuan putri.

.

.

* * *

Rupanya benang merah tak kasat mata mengikatnya dengan gadis bernama Victoria.

"Aduh!"

Pekikan kecil yang berasal dari gadis yang berada di bawah tindihannya menyadarkan James.

"Ya, Potter!" Victoria menyalak galak. "Sepertinya menabrakku adalah salah satu hobimu."

"Aku mana mungkin sengaja menabrakmu, Nott," James berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah sehabis berlari tadi, "aku baru saja menghindari Victoire."

Alis pirang terangkat sebelah. James mendesah.

"Kau tahu Ketua Murid tahun ini, kan?" Victoria mengangguk, "dia sepupu tertuaku, dan dia sedang berciuman dengan kekasihnya, Teddy Lupin. Aku menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, hehe."

James bersiap-siap terkena lemparan sandal atau buku atau apalah, tapi Victoria tetap diam di tempat.

"Kau akan cocok berada di Slytherin, Potter."

"Atau malah kau yang cocok berada di Gryffindor?"

Menempel seringai sombong di wajah masing-masing, dua anak manusia berbeda karakter itu berkata serempak;

"Tak akan. Kau lihat saja di Upacara Seleksi nanti."

sebelum melengos pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

.

.

* * *

"Nott, Victoria!"

Membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang mulai menggila, Victoria melangkah ke depan.

Topi Seleksi dipakaikan di atas kepalanya selama beberapa detik sebelum berteriak, "SLYTHERIN!" kencang.

Dilihatnya James menggumamkan _buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya_ , Victoria terkekeh pelan.

.

"Potter, James!"

Dengan penuh percaya diri, James berjalan menuju Profesor Longbottom yang memegang topi peninggalan Godric Gryffindor.

Topi Seleksi bahkan tak perlu berpikir dua kali dan langsung berteriak, "GRYFFINDOR!" sesaat setelah ditaruh di atas kepalanya.

Manik sewarna _chestnut_ nya memindai wajah-wajah baru yang mendarat di Slytherin. Gadis pirang itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi.

James melempar senyum terakhir pada Victoria, dadanya sedikit nyeri.

Mereka terpisah oleh asrama. Gryffindor dan Slytherin pula.

Apakah mereka bisa terus berteman kedepannya dengan jurang perbedaan selebar ini?

.

.

* * *

Ternyata kekhawatirannya terbukti sama sekali tak beralasan.

Ia dan Victoria masih berteman, bahkan semakin dekat dari waktu ke waktu. Quidditch dan pelajaran lah yang menyatukan mereka.

Bisa dibilang kalau Victoria adalah teman perempuan—ralat, sahabat perempuan—terdekat yang dimilikinya. Tidak, Victoria bukan sekadar teman atau sahabat. Ia adalah rekan belajar, guru, dan adik.

Kedudukan Victoria di hatinya jelas _lebih_ dari sahabat.

Ia tak tahu apakah Victoria merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak.

.

.

* * *

James menyadari perasaan spesialnya kepada sahabatnya di tahun kelima.

Detak jantung menggila tiap mereka berdekatan atau bersentuhan? Cek.

Rona merah samar hampir selalu tampak tiap mereka melakukan sesuatu yang cukup intim? Cek.

Rasa-rasanya bayang-bayang Victoria menghantuinya kemanapun ia pergi. Ia sedang makan, tetiba bayangan Victoria yang tersenyum menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Ia sedang mandi, mendadak bayangan Victoria memeluknya membekukan tubuhnya sesaat. Ia sedang melamun, bayangan Victoria mencium pipinya melintas di benaknya, membuat wajahnya memerah dahsyat beberapa detik kemudian.

Victoria sedih, ia ikut sedih. Victoria senang, ia ikut senang.

Ada lelaki lain yang berusaha mendekati gadisnya—koreksi, sahabatnya, ia akan berang.

Dan hebatnya, sejak tahun kelima sampai tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, ia tak mengencani satu gadis pun!

Karena siapa? Ya, karena Victoria. Siapa lagi?

.

.

* * *

"James."

Satu butir kacang Bertie Botts Segala Rasa dilempar telak mengenai kening James, membuat pemuda itu tergopoh bangun.

"Tak perlu bermain kasar, Sayang," James menggoda, sambil melahap kacang yang baru saja dilempar Victoria tanpa berpikir, "sial, rasa ingus."

"Bukankah kau sering memakan ingusmu sendiri?" Victoria bertanya frontal, memasang ekspresi polos. Melevitasi tumpukan perkamen yang sudah dicorat-coret ke arah James, ia mengawasi wajah rekan Ketua Muridnya perlahan berubah.

"Kolor Merlin," rutuk James kesal. Kepalanya ia tubrukkan berulang kali ke sandaran sofa beludru. "McGonagall tua itu benar-benar tak mengizinkan kita bersenang-senang barang sebentar. Apa sebegitu susah menandatangani proposal Pesta Dansa Valentine? Semua siswa berharap banyak pada kita. Kita juga pasti akan membuat laporan pertanggungjawaban di akhir seperti biasa."

"Ya," desah Victoria, meluruskan badan di sofa hijau Slytherinnya. "Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan menemaniku jika memang diadakan pesta."

"Bukankah Ketua Murid diharuskan membuka pesta bersama?" dahi James berkerut samar.

"Setelah pembukaan, kita terbebas dari satu sama lain, James," jelas Victoria tak sabar, "kau bersama pasanganmu, aku bersama pasanganku."

"Wah, kukira kau tak ingin berpisah dariku," James memalsukan ekspresi terluka (walaupun hatinya benar terluka), membuat Victoria tertawa dan menimpuknya dengan buku _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa._ "Omong-omong, siapa lelaki beruntung yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Sebut saja dia anonim," Victoria mengangkat bahu, "aku tahu seberapa posesifnya kau, James, dan aku tak ingin kau mengancamnya sama seperti kau mengancam laki-laki lain yang pernah berusaha mendekatiku."

James meringis. "Yah, kucoba untuk tetap jinak kali ini. Berminat memberitahu, Nona?"

"Tidak," Victoria teguh pada pendiriannya, "sekali tidak tetap tidak. Lagipula kenapa kau begitu peduli? Urusi urusanmu sendiri, James."

"Aku peduli karena aku men—" James menggigit lidahnya, menghentikan perkataan refleks yang mungkin akan ia sesali di kemudian hari, "tak apa, lupakan aku pernah mengatakan apapun."

Diam. Hening selama duapuluh detik.

"Proposalnya tak disetujui Profesor McGonagall, James, tandanya tak akan ada Pesta Dansa Valentine," senyum Victoria menipis, "dan aku tak akan pergi dengannya jika tak ada pesta."

James tetap diam, pura-pura cuek memeriksa laporan dan berlagak tak peduli.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarkan, James," Victoria melangkah perlahan, menghampiri James dan memeluknya dari belakang, "maafkan aku sudah membuatmu penasaran."

James terpaku kaku di tempat, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan namanya langsung agar kau kembali berbicara kepadaku?" Victoria mengurut keningnya, "oke, oke! Kuberitahu! Potter memang selalu mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan, huh?"

"Lorcan Scaman—tidak, tidak, tutup mulutmu sebelum lalat masuk ke sana, James. Aku tak akan menikung Roxanne," ekspresi James sungguh _priceless_ sampai Victoria tergoda untuk mengabadikan momen ini menggunakan kamera, "David Corner! Apa kau puas sekarang?"

Terbesit sosok prefek Ravenclaw tampan berambut gelap dan bermata biru malam di benaknya. Tipikal lelaki sempurna yang didambakan tiap gadis di dunia.

"Tak kusangka seleramu sama seperti gadis-gadis Ravenclaw pengikik itu," James mencibir, menampilkan senyum palsu yang ia harap cukup meyakinkan. Wajah Victoria memerah.

"Diam kau! Daripada mengejekku, lebih baik cari gadis sana! Kau sudah _single_ selama tiga tahun, Potter, apa tidak malu? Atau bosan, mungkin?"

 _Tidak sadar itu semua karena siapa?_

"Baiklah, baiklah, Tuan Putri. Saya akan melakukan apapun yang anda perintahkan."

Dan seperti kejadian-kejadian lampau yang terus berulang sampai hari ini, Victoria memukuli James dengan bantal sofa.

"Hei, hei, kau ini barbar sekali, Nott. Entah bagaimana reaksi Corner melihatmu dalam mode sebuas ini," James menggumam, pura-pura prihatin. Victoria memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tori."

"Apa?" jutek sekali tanggapannya, demi Merlin.

"Apa kau sungguh mencintai Corner?"

"Cinta adalah kata yang kuat, James. A-aku tak tahu pasti, tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Ia adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang menarik perhatianku."

Garisbawahi kalimat terakhir, Potter. Kau sudah tak punya kesempatan.

"Baguslah. Aku turut senang kau akhirnya bisa menyukai laki-laki. Selama ini kukira kau dan Diana itu lesbi, hehe."

"James Sirius, mati saja kau sana!"

.

.

* * *

Jarang-jarang James menemukan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa Victoria, tanpa Fred, tanpa sahabat-sahabatnya dari geng Marauder Junior.

Sore itu, ditemani sekaleng Butterbeer hangat yang ia curi dari dapur Hogwarts dan sebuah buku _Kebangsawanan Alami: Silsilah Keluarga Penyihir_ tergeletak di sisi tempat tidurnya, James merenung. Melamun.

Foto polaroid Victoria dalam berbagai pose yang tergantung ia amati.

Rasanya nyeri.

Kemudian ia terbatuk. Keras.

Batuk ini tak seperti batuk biasa. Paru-parunya sesak, seolah kekurangan oksigen. Ia seakan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu keluar.

Sensasinya dua kali lipat dibanding batuk berdahak biasa. Yang ini jauh lebih sakit, jauh lebih menderita, jauh lebih nyeri, jauh lebih sesak, jauh lebih kebas.

Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

James berkali-kali terbatuk, hingga mulutnya memuntahkan sesuatu.

Sebuah kelopak bunga—daffodil, kalau ia tak salah—kuning, berbercak darah.

.

.

.

.

Semakin keras dan semakin sering ia batuk, semakin banyak kelopak daffodil yang ia muntahkan (kuning, putih, ungu, biru, merah jambu; semua berbau anyir dan bernoda darah).

James menatap ngeri. Ia jelas sadar ada yang ganjil dari ini semua.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak mungkin ia meminta tolong Madam Pomfrey untuk menyembuhkan penyakit misterius yang dideritanya. Nyonya tua itu pasti melapor kepada McGonagall, dan McGonagall pasti memberitahu Harry serta Ginny. James tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

Dan lebih tak mungkin ia pergi ke Rumah Sakit St Mungo seorang diri. Apa alasan yang akan ia sampaikan saat meminta izin kepada profesor McGonagall?

Jika ia saja sudah bisa mendapat piala Oscar karena kepiawaiannya berakting di depan Victoria, berbohong mengenai penyakit aneh ini pastinya bukanlah hal yang besar.

James berharap begitu.

.

.

* * *

"James, kau sakit?"

Penuh rasa cemas yang tidak repot ditutupi, Victoria bertanya lembut. Jemari lentiknya menyisir rambut berantakan khas klan Potter yang James miliki.

"Aku tak apa, Tori. Kau semakin lama semakin mirip Mum," James berusaha tersenyum simpul, tapi wajah pucatnya tak dapat berbohong. Ditambah dengan batuknya yang melanda tanpa henti.

"…Kau yakin?"

"Duh, Tori, mungkin aku hanya mau flu. Aku bisa ke Madam Pomfrey untuk meminta ramuan penyembuh. Kau tenang saja. Aku tak apa, _Princess_."

"Mau kutemani?"

"T-tidak u-usah," jawaban James terputus berkat batuk sialan yang terus menyiksa tanpa ampun. Permata kecokelatan James melebar melihat satu kelopak bunga memaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tak apa, Torikins. Berhentilah mencemaskanku, oke?"

Keseriusan dan ketegasan terpancar dari mata yang ia warisi dari Ginny Potter. Victoria mengerucutkan bibir, tak puas.

"Oke. Tapi, kau harus berjanji, Jamiekins. Jika terjadi apa-apa, akulah orang pertama yang kau hubungi. Mengerti?"

"Siap, mengerti, _Princess_."

.

.

* * *

Victoria nyaris histeris.

Bukan.

Ia sudah sampai tahap histeris.

Menemukan James terkapar lemah di tempat tidur, dengan kelopak bunga daffodil beraneka warna berjatuhan dari hidung dan mulutnya. Darah bercampur saliva merembesi sprei marun lambang asrama kebanggaannya.

"James, bangun! Kumohon tetaplah sadar, James! James!"

Wajah James sangat pucat, seolah tak dialiri darah. Air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Jemarinya bergetar, dan Victoria segera menggenggamnya.

"M-maaf a-aku membohongi-mu s-selama ini," James berbisik, "d-dengan me-mengatakan aku baik-baik s-saja. O-omong ko-kosong se-kali, b-bukan?"

"Tutup mulut dan diamlah!" Victoria mengangkatnya semudah mengangkat bulu dengan _Wingardium Leviosa_ , menerbangkannya menuju Sayap Rumah Sakit.

Di saat kesadarannya berangsur menghilang, James bersyukur Victoria tak sempat melihat beribu-ribu fotonya yang tergantung di dinding.

.

.

* * *

"Mr Potter menderita suatu penyakit langka, Miss Nott, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter. Penyakit langka yang saya maksudkan adalah penyakit Hanahaki. Penyakit yang disebabkan karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan—yang akan membuat penderitanya batuk dan memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga hingga akhir hayatnya."

Baik Victoria, Harry Potter, dan Ginny Potter menatap Penyembuh Pye skeptis.

"Apakah penyakit seperti itu benar-benar ada?" Harry Potter heran setengah mati. "Maksudku, penyakit itu terdengar seperti penyakit yang ada di novel-novel romansa tragedi bacaan perempuan."

"Nyatanya ada, Mr Potter, dan putra anda sedang mengalaminya," Penyembuh Pye menghela napas, "kami saja baru mengetahui informasi tentang penyakit ini dari Kementerian Sihir Jepang. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Mr James Potter dari penyakit Hanahaki."

"Operasi."

.

.

* * *

Tak pernah James duga Victoria akan semarah ini.

"Aku tak percaya, Potter!"

"Penyakit Hanahaki?"

"Kau menderita penyakit konyol tapi berbahaya ini…"

"…dan kau sama sekali tak memberitahuku?"

"Sahabat macam apa kau?"

"Tak ingin membuatku khawatir? Melihatmu terbaring lemas nyaris membuat sebagian otak warasku hilang saat itu, James!"

James membiarkan penyihir wanita itu mengobrak-abrik kamar rawatnya. Sesekali ia terbatuk, dan memuntahkan kelopak daffodil segar ke ember yang diletakkan di bawah ranjang inapnya.

"Terdengar seperti penyakit orang patah hati yang menyedihkan, bukan, penyakit Hanahaki itu?" James mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tertawa. Tapi Victoria malah memelototinya.

"Katakan padaku, James, tolong. Siapa gadis sialan yang membuatmu seperti ini? Aku rela mengemis padanya untuk membuatnya paling tidak mencoba mencintaimu—"

"Tak perlu, Torikins. Tak perlu memaksakan kehendakmu padanya," James mengangkat bahu, memandang lukisan abstrak di dinding, "toh juga masih ada opsi lain."

"Apa kau yakin kau akan dioperasi?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya opsi, bukan?" James tersenyum.

"Iya, tapi—"

"Kalau aku dioperasi, aku akan kehilangan perasaan yang telah kupendam selama tiga tahun untuknya? Tak masalah. Toh aku bisa mencari perempuan lain, bukan? Dunia tak sesempit itu, Tori, dan jelas bukan hanya dia satu-satunya perempuan di alam semesta."

"Jika aku tidak menderita penyakit ini dan aku tidak dioperasi, barangkali aku akan tetap mengharapkannya seperti orang bodoh di saat ia sudah berbahagia bersama lelaki pilihannya."

James tak menyadari, ia sedari tadi berbicara sambil menangis.

Victoria menghapus tetesan air dari matanya, lembut dan perlahan.

"Aku tahu kau adalah laki-laki yang kuat, Jamiekins. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Apapun keputusanmu, aku selalu mendukungmu."

"Karena kita adalah sahabat. Selalu."

[James tak tahu, Victoria menciumnya diam-diam pukul duabelas malam tepat. Tuan putrinya itu mengecupnya, mengeksploitasi bibirnya selama kurang-lebih sepuluh menit.]

.

.

* * *

 _you made flowers grow in my lungs,_

 _and although they beautiful, i can't breathe._

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **·** **ini sesuai rikuesan Ena-sama, fanfic james sirius beserta bumbu-bumbu romensnya. semoga sukaa xD**

 **· hanahaki disease itu nggak nyata. itu cuma penyakit fiksi karangan yang dibuat sama anak-anak ffn. sumber referensi karya ini kebanyakan berasal dari arsip english AO3. cari di tag hanahaki disease, pasti muncul banyak karya keren di sana.**

 **· iya, pas mikirin judul lagi dengerin lagunya BTS yang blood, sweat, and tears. nggak, saya bukan army.**

 **· kenapa pake bunga daffodil? nggak mawar, atau bunga yang lain? daffodil melambangkan unrequited love. hehe. maunya make akasia, tapi baru sadar akasia nggak punya kelopak semenarik daffodil.**

 **· endingnya agak absurd, emang. saya parah kalo udah namanya eksekusi. intinya, james mengambil keputusan kalau dia mau dioperasi, setelah ngomong sama harry, ginny, dan healer pye. dia memilih melanjutkan hidup walau dia harus ngelepasin cinta pertamanya.**

 **· jujur, saya mau bunuh james, tapi nggak tega :(**

 **· victoria aslinya udah tahu kalo james suka sama dia, dan dia pun juga suka balik ke james. cuma dia pura-pura nggak tahu dan diem aja, soalnya kalaupun mereka menjalin hubungan kedepannya, bakal percuma juga karena dia pasti bakal dijodohin sama cowok yang berasal dari kalangan darah murni untuk mempertahankan kemurnian darah. james kan berdarah campuran. rasa sukanya ke david corner itu cuma untuk nutupin rasa sukanya ke james (makanya endingnya jadi kaya gitu. victoria tahu habis operasi nanti james bakal lupain dia, nggak cinta lagi sama dia, jadi ciumannya untuk james itu semacem tanda perpisahan/kenang-kenangan terakhir). (jadi teknisnya ini nggak unrequited & onesided love. james aja yang ngerasa unrequited & onesided, padahal sebenernya nggak.)**

 **·** **terakhir, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
